When You're Gone
by CassandraChristine
Summary: Songfic. SasuNaru. Doesn't really need a summary.


**Title:** When You're Gone

**Author:** CassandraChristine

**Pairing:** SasuNaru ; Slight KakaIru

**Warning:** BoyxBoy; Yaoi; Slight angst; Few bad words

**If you do not like Naruto, Yaoi, or anything else that's in this story, please leave now. If you don't like the stuff, why in the world are you looking it up? **

_I always needed time on my own._

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

Naruto turned his watering eyes to the other half of the tent, where that bastard suppose to be, but instead it stayed empty. His frustration and pain came out in hot wet tears down his tan cheeks. He wished the whole thing had never happened. Because…He turned his head into his pillow to give a soft sob…Maybe if he'd never of met that stupid Sasuke, he wouldn't be in so much pain. It wouldn't hurt so much to look at Sakura, or Kakashi-sensei and feel as if he's disappointing them…. himself.

_When you walk away, I count the steps you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Sasuke's eyes trailed after the blond boy as he walked away from the raven, shaking. He wanted to talk to the boy…but it was so hard! His mind told him to go after him, he needed Naruto. But his heart clenched and made him stiffen in his place. He didn't need Naruto! He didn't need anyone. He turned around and started for his house. Too bad he couldn't convince himself.

_When you're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, The face I came to know is missing, too_

_When you're gone, The words I need to hear to always make it through_

_The day and make it ok._

_I miss you._

Naruto watched Sasuke walk away from their fight, his arm bleeding slightly, and he had a slight limp. Tears started in Naruto's eyes as he knew he failed again, and he couldn't stop the sob of pain. He had failed the village yet again. He cared for Sasuke so much, but it never seemed to matter. He fell to his knees, slamming a fist to the ground his anger, though it just made his sprained wrist ache. He didn't know if he could go through with this again. All the emotional stress linked to this one man was frightening. He had so much control over Naruto, yet he choose to torture the blond so unkindly. A hand placed itself on his shoulder, and he looked up at Sakura.

"Let's go, Naruto." She said. He nodded and stood shakily, looking back over his shoulder at the shadow. I miss you….He whispered in his mind, but only he could hear himself.

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left. They lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you_

_I love the things that you do_

Sasuke was so frustrated! That stupid dobe had once again managed to confuse him! He stared at the ceiling of his room, emotions raging through his mind. He turned his head into his pillow childishly, as if to get away from looking at someone. But he couldn't see the blond here, and so the image haunted his mind. The blond doubled over, crying. He hadn't want to really hurt him. Just to weaken him so he could get back to his room. And then that stupid pink haired bimbo had to come to his rescue and make everything seem all better. He really should have killed her. But then Naruto would really cry….When did he start to care that idiot cried!? He didn't need Naruto! He was weak and annoying….At least that's what he told himself.

_When you're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, The face I came to know is missing, too_

_When you're gone, The words I need to hear to always make it through_

_The day and make it ok._

_I miss you._

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

Naruto couldn't help himself when it came to the raven. And he thinks everybody but Sasuke knew about his weakness. He wanted to blame it on their great friendship, but that would be lying threw his teeth, and Naruto's never been that good of a liar. Especially when the lying was to Sakura. She knew. He knew. So why did she have to torture him with all her questions, and over ramen, even! Nothing's sacred anymore! He thanked all the gods out there when Kakashi and Iruka interrupted them to join, because Sakura was just plain crazy with her questions! But she only did it because she cared, or at least that's what everybody told him. But he had a feeling that she was jealous of him, because even if his relationship with Sasuke was ripped and torn, it was still there, and she never got to have a piece of it. That's what he told himself.

_And all I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breath, I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Sasuke couldn't breath. He stood over the pale body of the last of his family, and he couldn't breath. He guesses this was his fault. He lived to kill his brother, and now he had nothing to live for, so he's dying. He could feel himself sink to his knees, the cold hard ground meeting with his pale hands. And then suddenly he was warm. His chin was lifted and his eyes met with a mask. But then the mask was gone, and warmth seemed to flow from the smile and the eyes. 

"Naruto…."He panted. He could breath again. He could feel his body again, and it was getting warmer. "What….what are you doing here?" He asked.

"I'm here to take you home, Sasuke." The warm voice sounded in his right ear as he was hugged. "You've been gone too long. It's time to come home." He said. Sasuke weakly wrapped his arms around the boy and rested his head on the strong shoulder. He sighed in relief and nodded.

"I've been gone too long." He whispered.

"I missed you, Sasuke." Naruto nuzzled his neck. He smiled in the neck and nodded.

"I missed you, too, Dobe." He said. Yes, I've missed you way too much. He said to himself.

_When you're gone, The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, The face I came to know is missing, too_

_When you're gone, The words I need to hear to always make it through_

_The day and make it ok._

_I miss you._


End file.
